


Diary of a man in love

by dopeaf



Series: Little girls' lovely childhoods [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Diary/Journal, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Large Cock, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Underage Sex, Unrealistic Sex, Unreliable Narrator, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopeaf/pseuds/dopeaf
Summary: Words of a man who loves his young daughter very much, albeit differently.





	Diary of a man in love

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the tags, time to go back and check! You have been warned!

[Sketches of human anatomy]

________

Notes to self: buy more lube. search for a life-sized doll. call annie

________

GOOD NEWS!!!

Joanna is going to visit me tomorrow. It's been 2 years since I last saw my baby girl. She was a sweet angel, I used to kiss her tiny 5-year-old body every day. I miss her so much. The divorce was bad. My stupid ex wife thought I was cheating on her with some woman. I wasn't. Instead, I love my daughter very much, but Annie (my wife) doesn't need to know that.

Anyway, I can't wait to finally taste my little Joannie again.  
_______  
Everything was great! Joannie was a bit shy because she hasn't seen me for 2 years, which was that dumb mother of hers' fault. She was quiet, but I'm sure she'll be screaming with pleasure in no time. I fed her chicken with a cute little pill in it. Even made sure she drank my special cup of milk (I added some precum).

She's asleep now, out like a light. I'll add more details after our quality time together.

_______

That was nostalgic. She was panting and writhing while I was eating her out, but she didn't wake up at all. She even unconciously sucked my cock and swallowed it all. My baby girl is such a gifted. I made a good video of the lovely scene. Her cunt was so fresh. I'll put other things in it later.

We have a whole month together after all.  
_______  
This morning I added some cum in her milk too. She said it was good. My angel is such a cockslut.

I had her sit in my lap to watch TV. Her soft body tempted me. I touched her all over. She pushed away at first but sat still later. My precious princess. I played with her nipples for a while when she she suddenly asked me what was I doing. Of course I was doing what every father does to his daughter - loving her. I went quiet after what I told her. I think she got it. I touched her pussy through her pajama pants. It was still very soft. I love it so much. After that she wanted to go play with her dolls so I let her. No big deal. Now I'll make her lunch.

Time to go jack off into the food again.  
________  
Of course, her special ice cream cone contained my precious seed. She fuckin moaned when she tasted it and that fuckin turned me on. While she was playing out side I cum into her apple juice for refreshment.

I don't think I can wait anymore.

I have to make love to my child tonight.  
__________  
We started slow, but it was sweet. Before she went to take a bath, I demanded her to strip naked. Since she loves me so much, she did it, albeit a bit shyly. I gave her a nice massage, with close attention of her tiny tits and vagina. While I was sucking her ear, she let out a cute moan. I think she almost cried out of pleasure, her body shaking with excitement. A true cockslut. A true wife material. Her pussy was dripping with oil and slick.

It was high time.

I gently put her on the bed but she wanted to play catch! She tried to run away! Two can play at this game, darling. What kind of husband I am if I did not indulge her fantasy? I eventually had to tie her down with my tie and kissed her breathlessly. She is never a disapointment. I drank all of her sweet slick until her tears and snot stopped running.

That's when the fun began. The princess moaned shamelessly through the gag as I pushed two lubed fingers inside her cunt while I sucked on her delicious titties. The look of pleasure on her face when I pushed my cock inside though, was mesmorizing. Her eyes popped widely and tears of love began flowing like a broken damp. Through the panties I put in her mouth, screams of absolute bliss came like a heavenly siren. My baby was amazing. She closed her eyes and shook her head in pleasure as I pounded into her inviting hole. I take it as she likes it rough? Oh Joanna my baby bride. I love you so much!

For a good 10 minutes I just kept pounding into her warmth, only stopped when I feel like I was cumming. I wanted the moment to last as long as it could. I could have sworn she cum! I'm so proud of her. She kept moaning and crying. She must have felt very good. I tasted her tits while we were at it. After I stopped pounding, she quieted down. She was too shy she couldn't look in my eyes. I can't have that, can I? I took out her gag and before she could say anything, I kissed her, fucked her with my tongue. I began to move again, this time with more force because my cute baby likes it rough. She let out the cutest yelps. For another 10 minutes that was all we did. Me pounding into her sweet cunt and her sweet mouth at the same time.

I filmed the whole thing with the best angles. My angel deserves everything good. I'll give her everything, anything. Eventually, I came deep inside her. I think I reached her little womb at times. (After all, my length is impressive. A good 12 inches long when erected. My ex wife complained that I would hurt her with it so we didn't do it much.) But Joannie loved it! She's my true spouse.

After I came, she fell asleep. Poor my baby, I must have tired her out. I lay down next to her on our bed, still deep inside her. I actually am using her back as a platform for me to write this right now.

Tomorrow is going to be great. I will make love to her early in the morning, and all day long. 

I have a great stamina.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone this. I just need to write them off my chest. You might see some horrible parts of my childhood in there.


End file.
